SongFic
by Singing Tree
Summary: Well, yeah. It's a SongFic with a bunch of diffrent songs that I like put together to make a story. Please R & R! If anyone has a better title idea, review telling it to me.


**A/N: Small SongFic that I thought of at a random time in bed. If it gets, say, 5 reviews, I'll update School Days without the School ASAP. A bunch of different song lines in it. If you can pick any out, review! It'll be a chunk of lyrics from a song and then some words in italics that tell the story of what's going on.**

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong.

That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone.

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

I am nothing now and it's been so long.

Since I've heard a sound. The sound of my only hope.

This time I will be listening.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours...

_Max's POV:_

_Fang, how could you do this to me? How could you leave me like this? I swear, if you come back to me, I'll forgive you! I love you, Fang, and only you._

_I know, you only left because I wanted you to get to know your mother, but I can't take it anymore!_

Think of me.

Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try.

When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free.

If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me.

We never said our love was evergreen.

Or as unchanging as the sea.

But if you can still remember.

Stop and think of me.

Think of all the things we've shared and seen,  
Don't think about the way things might have been.

Think of me,

Think of me waking, silent and resigned.

Imagine me

Trying too hard to put you from my mind.

Recall those days, look back on all those times,

Think of the things we'll never do.

There will never be a day when I won't think of you!

_Fang's P__OV:_

_Max, where are you? The flock split up years ago, but it still feels like yesterday._

_Why did you have to let me live with my stupid mother? Why, Max?!? I love you, so much. I can't stop thinking about you, Max, no matter how hard I try. Why did this have to happen?_

Sometimes this house feels like a prison

That I just can't leave behind.

There's so many rules

I gotta follow.

'Cuz you can't let go.

I don't wanna hear it.

And I just can't believe it.

All the stupid things you say, but

One day.

I won't take this anymore.

One day.

I'll be old enough.

To do what I want to.

And I won't have to run away.

And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to.

One day.

_Fang's POV:_

_I hate my life! I hate my stupid mother, I hate being away from Max. I hate been 15, underage. I can't wait until I'm at least 18! Then I can leave the hellhole I live in with my mother!_

("FANG")

Past the point of no return -

No backward glances.

Our games of make believe are at an end . . .

Past all thought of "if" or "when" -

No use resisting:

Abandon thought,

And let the dream descend . . .

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?

Past the point of no return,

The final threshold, what warm,

Unspoken secrets will we learn?

Beyond the point of no return . . .

("MAX")

You have brought me to that moment

Where words run dry, to that moment

Where speech disappears into silence, silence . . .

I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . .

In my mind, I've already imagined

Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent -

And now I am here with you:

No second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . .

Past the point of no return

No going back now:

Our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . .

Past all thought of right or wrong -

One final question:

How long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?

When will the blood begin to race

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?

BOTH

Past the point of no return

The final threshold,

The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .

We've passed the point of no return . . .

_Max's POV:_

"_Fang, why are you doing this to me?" I asked sadly_

"_I love you, Max, why can't that be answer enough? I love you. Say you want me, and only me, by your side," Fang said, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze._

_I couldn't deny him._

"_I love you, Fang," I said, looking up at him. He gave a small smile and we leaned into each other and kissed for what must have been half a minute._

_I loved Fang as much as he loved me. We both loved each other so much. We had to be together to remain sane._

**A/N: And that's the Maximum Ride FanFic-SongFic that I can come up with in about ten minutes. Well, what are you waiting for?!? Click the little button below on the left of the screen and review!!**


End file.
